JEALOUS - YOONJIN
by Realsugarblue
Summary: CERITA TENTANG PERJUANGAN SEORANG KIM SEOK JIN YANG NAKSIR MIN YOONGI , DAN KECEMBURUANNYA TERHADAP PARK JIMIN. akankah keduanya bisa bersatu. #badsummary #YoonJin #SugaJin #JinSuga #JinYoonMin #YoonJinNam
1. One

**Jealous - YoonJin ff**

 _Min Yoongi x Kim seok Jin_

By SugarYeol/sugarcandy

 _BTS Fanfiction_

Genre : Romance & Humor

 **CAST :**

Jin BTS Kim Seok Jin

Suga BTS Min Yoongi

Jimin BTS Chim chim min

Rap Monster BTS Namjoon

Jhope BTS Hoseok/ Hobi

Jungkook BTS Kooki

Taehyung BTS Tae Tae

.

Warning : Ff ini menggunakan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran ,gaje ,absurd dan sorry juga kalau ooc .

Nb: sengaja bikin Yoongi manggil Jin Hyung yang lain Bang biar beda, diutamakan baca di wattpad .  
+

Happy Reading

* * *

.  
.

 **\- Seok Jin POV -**

Gue gak habis pikir kok rasanya sakit bener ya ngelihat Yoongi sekarang. gak ingat apa dulu kita dekat banget. meskipun dia masih Roommate gue sampai sekarang sih. Gue bersyukur banget PDnim gak misahin gue ma Yoongi . Bayangin gimana nanti dia jauh dari gue kayak bayangin gue lagi makan Tteobooki terus jatuh ketanah, duh kan sayang banget gue jadi gak bisa modusin dia lagi .

Masak iya gue kalah saing sama Jimin , iya sih badan Jimin kan lebih bagus pantes aja dia suka. Tapi gue gak kalah keren juga, jujur aja nih bukan maksud gue sombong, kata emak gue sombong itu bikin gue lupa diri. Sebenarnya gue ngerasa tampan dari lahir , gak usah ditanya kegantengan gue mah udah terkenal seantero Korea. Siapa sih yang gak kenal gue coba selain ganteng ,jago masak, rajin bersih-bersih, suara gue merdu gila terus badan gue tinggi bahu gue lebar kan lumayan buat sandaran kepala Yoongi anget anget gimana gitu. Lo bisa lihat seperfect apa gue ini, tapi kenapa?  
Why?  
Yoongi tiap malam yang di bahas cuma Jimin Jimin Jimin terus, ada gak sih setitik kepalanya isinya nama gue gitu.

 _" Hyung Jimin makin hari makin tambah keren, kita jadi kalah saing nih."_

 _" Hyung Jimin udah tidur?"_

 _" Hyung Jimin mau ulang tahun kita kasih apa ya."_

 _" Hyung Jimin kalau senyum matanya lebih tenggelam mana sama gue .."_

 _" Hyung...Jimin BLA..BLA..BLA "_

 _" Jimin ..."_

ARGGGG! Setres gue kalau inget tiap malem. Padahal tiap pagi gue bangunin, gue masakin, gue pijitin, sempak gue cuciin. Mana ada pangeran yang modelnya gini 1000 1 langka buanget kan, harusnya dia bersyukur dapet perhatian lebih dari gue. Gue ini Kim Seok Jin si ganteng dari BTS yang punya body kece, badan montok, tinggi kayak model, garang diranjang, anu gue juga gede panjang pasti muasinlah.

Kurang gue apa coba?

Mana setiap konser nempel mulu kayak upil mata gue penet liatnya. Udah gitu sok romantis bangetlah mereka sok kompak bikin kesel. Gue dianggep apa coba , emang sih kita gak pacaran cuma sebatas Roommate tapi dia gak peka apa.

Apa kurang kode yang gue berikan ,otaknya kagak mumpuni kali si Yoongi, tapi dia itu kan Genius Man. Modus gue genjer kayak gitu masak gak paham paham . Heran gue disuruh berguru ke siapa buat dapet perhatian dia. Hobbynya molor ,dibangunin susah tapi giliran ngomongin daging cepet banget ngalahin rudal.

Please Notice gue kali Yoon!

" Menurut Lo gue harus gimana lagi? " Tanya gue pada cermin pink yang ada di depan gue sekarang. Cermin itu mantulin wajah gue dengan sempurna.

" I..U..A..E..Gile ganteng banget gue yah, mana sexy lagi." kata gue narsis sambil ngerapiin poni rambut gue biar klimis.

" Narsis amat lu bang."

Gue denger suara otomatis gue langsung noleh nyari sumbernya. Ternyata sumbernya dari pintu ada seonggok makhluk mini bernama Kooki alias Jeon Jungkook tengah berdiri natap gue.

" Biarin aja Lo sirik sama muka gue kan, ngaku Lo. "

" Dih Kooki juga gak kalah cakep kok , mana plus muda kulit kenceng ,BAHENOL lagi." Kata Kooki sambil sengaja ngasih penekanan di kata Bahenol, bikin gue pengen nyubit pipinya deh.

Gue akuin si Kooki emang cantik sexy tapi entah kenapa bagi gue Yoongi seorang yang menarik hati gue. Lagipula gue nganggep Kooki adik gue sendiri, ah Kayaknya gue beneran cinta mati deh sama Yoongi ampek yang model semok kayak Kooki terlihat biasa menurut gue. Lagian entar kalau gue Ngembat si Kooki bisa diambekin sama si Taehyung, soalnya dia lagi demen banget sama Kooki tapi sayangnya sering di cuekin. Kasihan sih gue liatnya tapi dasar si Taehyung goblok masak mau nembak gebetan pakai bunga setangkai. Wits jangan salah masih mendingan bawa setangkai mawar merah lah ini bawa setangkai bunga Bangke . Katanya biar gak maenstream lagian itu bunga langka banget dia susah-susah nyolong dari kebun keramat omnya, Lo bisa bayangin gimana reaksi Kooki waktu itu langsung diinjek injek itu Taehyung sampai semaput.

" Tetep aja Lo kalah tinggi sama gue, gue juga denger si Tae Tae nambah tinggi dari lo." Sindir gue tepat bikin dahi Kooki mengerut.

Kooki langsung manyun denger sindiran gue, gue hapal banget dia itu paling gak suka ada yang ngomongin tinggi badannya. Dan sialnya sebelumnya tinggi badan dia di salip Taehyung jadi makin ngambek deh si maknae.

" Biarin." Si Kooki julurin lidahnya,

dasar bocah gue sih cuma bisa senyum .

" Oh ya bang Jin, Kooki pinjam kunci mobil ya."

" Ada kok di meja." jawab gue rada lemes dikit biar dia tau kalau gue lagi sedih. " Buat apaan?" tanya gue lagi .

" Buat belanja ke pasarlah Bang , bahan-bahan di dapur pada habis tuh ." si Kooki sibuk nyari kunci , gue tadinya males buat ngrespon begitu ingat sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan.

" Eh tunggu Kook, lo gak boleh nyetir dan jangan nyuruh si Namjoon buat nyetir juga."titah gue.

Bukannya gue pelit masalahnya itu bocah pada gak bisa nyetir entar kalau ada apa-apa pasti gue lagi yang kena omel. Apalagi si Namjoon, itu anak lebih parah yang ada mobil bakalan rusak kalau dia yang pegang. Gak bisa tenang gue mikirinnya.

" Tenang aja Bang Jin, bulan ini jatahnya Bang Yoongi sama Bang Jimin kok. " si Kooki senyum ke gue dengan santai.

" APA! "

otomatis gue teriak lima oktav tepat di dekat telinga kooki. gue langsung syok denger omongan si maknae. Air minum barusan yang masuk mulut gue langsung tumpah bak air terjun victoria. Kooki nyipitin matanya heran dengan respon gue yang terlewat aneh.

" Jorok banget lo bang biasa aja kali mukanya , budeg mendadak telinga Kooki nih. " kata Kooki sambil ngorek telinganya . " Emang kenapa sih Bang , mau nitip sesuatu apa gimana mumpung belom berangkat mereka." cerocosnya .

Tanpa dengerin omongan dia , gue langsung nyabet kunci mobil di meja langsung melesat keluar , gak peduli barusan gue nabrak bahu Kooki sampai itu bocah nyungsep di kasur.

" oi bang kira-kira aja lu , pantat Kooki sakit nih"

teriaknya agak lebay emang orang dia nyungsep dikasur sakit apanya coba. Mana mukanya gak banget ini bocah sumpah aneh. Demi kedamaian dunia gue gak hirauin teriakan manja si Kooki, pikiran gue sekarang penuh dengan Yoongi dan Jimin.

" Bang Jin jahat sama dedek! Hik " teriak kooki lagi didalam kamar gue.

 _Masa bodo , sorry ya Kook._

trap trap

gue lari kebawah turun dengan cara ekstrim ala film laga , jadi entah setan mana yang merasuki gue hingga berani turun dengan cara merosot di tangga dan hebatnya gue turun dengan sangat cantik. Yihaay Crut

sesampai di bawah gue berasa nginjek sesuatu tapi karena gue buru-buru jadi gue gak mastiin lagi. begitu sampai di pintu seseorang manggil nama gue dengan teriakan.

" Bang Jin! pinggang gue sakit Busyet dah , lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan."

suara Taehyung ternyata . gue perhatiin dia lagi tengkurep dilantai sambil ngusep bokong sexynya.

Bujubuneng Tae kapan muka Lo normalnya, anjay pengen ngakak gue liatnya.

" Sorry Tae Lo gak apa kan." Tanya gue sedikit prihatin.  
" Gak bang gak sakit." Katanya dengan nada gak ikhlas.  
" Kelihatannya gak gitu, muka Lo mirip cucian yang diinjek."  
" Nah itu udah tau tanya, makanya bang kalau turun yang normal dikit dong masak iya merosot kayak gue gitu kayang." Celetuknya makin nyeleneh, si Taehyung masih sibuk ngelus punggung, pantat sama garukin lehernya. bodo amat deh pikir nanti aja urusan Yoongi lebih penting sekarang .

" Oh Sorry Tae , gue buru-buru entar aja ngomong lagi." gue berlari keluar rumah dengan watados.

" Woi bang gue belum selesei ngomong oi tanggung jawab malah kabur, asem bener deh itu orang. Pinggang gue belum gue asuransiin lagi"

Gue ngelirik ke belakang sambil ngelambaikan tangan , lihat Taehyung ngerengek ngelus pinggangnya dengan kesal. mukanya absurd banget, gue dari luar masih bisa denger si Taehyung misuh misuh.

 _Dasar Alien_

* * *

Sampai di bagasi gue lihat Hoseok lagi berdiri di dekat mobil, sementara disebelahnya Yoongi lagi asyik ngobrol sama Jimin.

DEG

 _Emak kuatkan hati Jin ngeliat ini semua._

Tadinya gue gak mau nerusin masuk , tapi gak guna gue lari-lari dari tadi sampai bikin anak orang sakit pinggang dong. Biar afdol dengan berbesar hati gue maksa kaki gue buat ngedekat kearah mereka. lebih tepatnya gue nyeret.

" Ehem"  
Gue sengaja berdehem biar gak gugup. Ketiganya langsung noleh natap gue.

" Yo bang." Sapa Hoseok.  
Yoongi sibuk mainan HP

" Bang kunci mobilnya mana?" Tanya Jimin ke gue.

" Kalian mau ke pasar kan." Balas gue

" Iya bang ." Jawab Hoseok disertai anggukan kepala dari Jimin.

" gue anter deh sekalian nyari sesuatu nanti." jawab gue ngasal sambil sengaja ngelirik Yoongi.

Yoongi bales ngelirik gue habis itu buang muka , meskipun bentaran njir Doki doki gue . Gue lihat Yoongi pakai sweater ma kupluk kesayangannya. Makin hari dia makin cakep aja ya , apalagi rambut blondenya cocok banget ma kulitnya yang putih susu. Bibirnya udah jangan ditanya merah menggoda, Duh bikin ngiler pengen nyipok.

Gue pasang muka sok cool jaga image woi ,walaupun gue sering malu maluin tetap pasang kegantengan nomor satu.

" Ya udah berangkat sekarang aja." Ajak gue , belum gue masuk mobil si kampret Jimin mau duduk di belakang sama Yoongi. Sontak gue langsung bereaksi.

" Eh Min, duduk depan Lo sama gue."

" Enakan di belakang bang ." Kata Jimin , gue langsung mikir keras nyari cara. Enak aja Lo gue ngenes jadi sopir Lo berduaan di belakang, Gak ikhlas gue.

" Enakan juga di depan Min anginnya sedep, Lo kan mabukan orangnya mendingan di depan nanti muntah lagi." Cerocos gue ngasal, tapi emang Jimin anaknya gampang muntah kalau gak duduk di depan. Buat jaga-jaga aja gue males di suruh nyuci mobil.

" Bener juga Bang, kadang Lo pinter juga ya." Balasnya seenaknya langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

" Maksud Lo gue biasanya bego gitu, gue sumpahin Lo."

" Ampun bang."

Asem bener nih bocah belum pernah nelen biji duren.

Gue lihat Hoseok ngakak ,sementara Yoongi senyum dikit doang. Dia juga masih terus sibuk sama hpnya. Gue heran dia ngapain sih sibuk Mulu liatin hpnya. Padahal gue udah dandan cakep kayak gini masak gak tertarik. Jangan sampai gue denger dia lagi line-an ama cowok lain. Ah pikiran gue kenapa negatif Mulu sih daritadi, ini pasti kebanyakan nonton bokep sama Taehyung sama Namjoon. Mereka berdua ngerusak otak polos gue aja.

" Woi Bang jadi gak nih, malah bengong."

Anjir si Jimin bikin kaget aja.

" Iya jadi kok."

Gue ikutan masuk mobil setelah Yoongi dan Hoseok masuk.

" Sabuk pengamannya dipakai Min." Perintah gue sambil nyalain mobil.

" Ketat banget bang ,ogah deh ."

" Entar kena tilang polisi gue lempar dari mobil." Ancam gue bikin Ketiganya kaget. Mereka mungkin gak biasa liat gue kayak gini. Sekali lagi bodo amat deh.

" Jin Hyung mau cari apaan? " Tanya Yoongi saat gue asyik nyetir.

Mati gue lupa mikir

" Anu.."

" Anu?" Kata Hoseok

" Anu apaan?" Tanya Jimin.

" Itu .."

" Ini .." balas Hoseok

" Anu.." balas Jimin

Yoongi ngeruntuhin dahinya bingung ngelihat kami bertiga ngomong ngelantur.

Sial banget Napa gue gak mikir dulu tadi alasannya.

" O.. sikat gigi iya sikat gigi gue minta ganti, yang lama kecebur WC haha " Balas gue sambil nyengir gaje.

" Bukannya kemarin udah beli ya bang." Sahut Hoseok.

" Yang bener Lo Seok, Lo gak bilang gue sih." Balas gue sok amnesia, gue baru ingat 3 hari yang lalu beli sikat gigi di minimarket dekat dorm mana bareng Hoseok.

" Lah Bang Lo gak tanya."

" Ya ingetin dong Seok." Kata gue makin ngotot.

" Gimana sih bang mana gue tahu coba,kan gue bukan dukun." Balas Hoseok ngotot sambil melotot.  
Kalau dia udah pasang wajah kayak gitu ,gue mendingan ngalah deh.

Jimin dan Yoongi cuma bisa melongo denger perdebatan kami berdua.

" Ya udah deh gue mau beli sikat kamar mandi aja ." Balas gue sewot.

" Suka suka Lo deh Hyung." Yoongi hanya menghela nafas.

Jimin ngakak disebelah gue berasa pengen nimpuk ini bocah.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian kami berempat tiba di Pasar Army. Gue kirain bakal sepi ternyata cukup padat juga.

" Bakalan ketahuan gak sih kalau kayak gini." Kata Jimin

" Nyamar aja gimana? Pakai masker plus kacamata item ." Usul Hoseok

" Bego banget Lo, mencolok tau kita gak usah pakai kacamata entar dikira tukang urut, Gue sih males." Kata Yoongi

" Bukannya ada wig di belakang ya. " Kata gue berusaha bantu, " gimana kalau kalian berdua nyamar jadi cewe." Usul gue bikin Yoongi ma Hoseok melotot berjamaah.

" Setuju Banget." Kata Jimin sambil cengengesan bikin gue pengen jitakan kepalanya.

" Muke gile lu bang, masak iya gue disuruh pakai wig cewek, mana di pasar lagi entar di kira emak emak blenjong kan gak banget cyin" Tolak Hoseok sambil niruin gaya bencong . Asli bikin gue ngakak suara dia cocok banget.

" Puantes bang ,Top deh." Puji Jimin , langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Hoseok. Jimin cuma bisa meringis sambil ngelus kepalanya .

Lagi lagi gue lihat Yoongi senyum. Entah kenapa hati gue sakit banget. Dia itu kalau sama gue masang mukanya serius Mulu , gue bikin dia senyum jarang banget. Kok si kampret gampang banget, Iri gue sumpah deh.

" Bang Jin habis ini cari makan ya, Jimin laper tadi gak dapet jatah dari Jungkook." Pintanya.

" Iya gampang itu beli dulu belanjaannya, Cepetan pakai wig nya Lo juga Yoon."

" Hah?"

" Lo mau nunggu di mobil emangnya, panas Lo." Kata gue sambil nyodorin wig ke tangannya.

" Iya gue pakai ."

Kami berempat sudah memakai wig dan baju penyamaran.

Gile Yoongi cakep banget deh jadi mirip cewe dia. Gila imut overlimit dah, gue tambah nafsu eh maksud gue tambah cinta.

" Wow Bang Yoongi cocok banget , cantik pisan uy. " Puji Jimin langsung muka Yoongi rada malu, gue gak terima.

" Pas banget ya cantik banget." Ganti Hoseok yang puji.

" Hip Hop is dead " kata Yoongi.

" Gue bakalan jatuh cinta deh." Ucap gue tanpa sadar.

" Maksudnya Lo ngajak gue kencan Hyung, Gak mau ah." Kata Yoongi to the point.

Jlep !

Gak mau katanya nyesek banget sumpah.

" Gue bilang bisa jatuh cinta bukannya ngajak Lo kencan kali .Geer banget Lo Yoon." Balas gue sewot. Muka gue tadinya nyantai berubah nyolot tau mirip cewe lagi PMS ya macam gitu lah.

" iya tahu kalau si Jimin pasti langsung mau kan. " gumam gue pelan tahu makhluknya denger kagak.

Yoongi cuma diem denger omongan gue yang rada nganu. Dia sempet mau ngomong lagi tapi keburu di potong Jimin.

" Ayo masuk Bang , keburu panas lagi." katanya sambil narik tangan Yoongi dan Hoseok masuk. sementara gue cuma helain nafas kasar buat nenangin hati gue yang luka. #lebay lu tong

Kami berempat mulai bereaksi mencuci mata dengan melihat beberapa jajanan di pasar. Diantaranya ada kue putu, kue kucur, pastel, Serabi, kue lumpur, klepon, onde onde , Nagasari, lemper dll. Ada getuk kesukaan gue juga lagi. Bikin laper aja kalau pagi-pagi lihat yang sedep. Dih ada warna pink juga makin menggoda iman.

" Wah mantep deh isinya lengkap , bikin ngiler aja." teriak Jimin penuh semangat.

Maklum makhluk satu ini gak bisa tinggal diem dan sering heboh. Beruntung para kurcaci ( V-Kook) kagak ikutan bisa-bisa tambah heboh lagi.

" Woah! " teriak Yoongi tiba-tiba bikin gue kaget.

" Ada apa Bang? " tanya Hoseok sambil merhatiin arah pandang Yoongi. Gue reflek ngikutin juga .

" I-itu Lumpia daging. " Yoongi nunjuk penjual kue lumpia di ujung.

anjir deh si Yoongi kirain dia kenapa -kenapa bikin gue jantungan aja. Wajah Yoongi kelihatan girang banget bikin gue tanpa sadar senyum. Gue paling seneng lihat dia senyum atau ketawa kesannya manis banget kayak gula .

" Yaelah Bang kirain ada apaan." kata Hoseok.

" Lo mau beli lumpianya Yoon?" Tanya gue berusaha gentle nawarin gitu . Yoongi langsung ngangguk kayak puppy , njir type gue banget kan kalau kayak gini .

" Yaudah gini aja bagi tugas deh , kalau barengan malah nanti gak kelar-kelar." kata gue , " Seok sama Jimin pergi beli bahan, gue sama Yoongi beli makanan buat kalian."

" Yah entar dihabisin Jimin gak bagian lagi dong." rengek Jimin kayak bocah.

" Eh Busyet yang ada kalau lo pada yang beli gue sama Yoongi gak kebagian. lo berdua kan rakus." omel gue mirip emak emak

" Dih padahal Bang Jin yang doyan makan, kok Jimin di omelin. "

" Gue gak ikutan kali Bang , orang kemarin makan cuma sepiring lo berdua habis 3 piring itu malah mau nambah lagi coba." kata Hoseok gak terima.

" Namanya orang laper Seok, tapi gue kan jarang."

" Jarang apaan orang tiap hari gitu." Balas Jimin.

" Suka -suka gue dong kan gue yang masak, kagak gue masakin nih." ancam gue.

" Ih Bang Jin jahat , chim chim kan laper." Jimin ngeluarin aegyonya bikin gue luluh deh.

" Stop gak, Sesama orang rakus jangan saling ngehina deh. " kata Yoongi mulai kesal dengan perdebatan ini.

" Yaudah gue sama Jimin nyari bahan , Hobi sama Hyung beli makan." katanya,

Gue langsung syok dengar omongan dia.

" Gak bisa." potong gue tiba-tiba.

" Hah? apaan." tanya Yoongi

" Ya gak bisa."

Yoongi makin bingung.

" Kalau Jimin beli nya sama Hyung , yang ada berantem mulu ." imbuhnya

Benar sih tapi kan gue mana ikhlas, rencananya gue ikut kesini buat misahin mereka , ini kenapa malah jadi gini.

" Tapi kan.."

" Yaudah pokoknya gitu aja , ayo Jimin " Ajak Yoongi , Di tariknya tangan Jimin hingga mereka ngejauh dari gue sama Hoseok.

Gue cuma bisa mandangin punggung dua orang itu yang makin lama makin menjauh . sumpah gue sedih banget.

 **\- SEOK JIN POV END -**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Jin mukanya udah ditekuk kayak cucian kotor , tadinya wajah gantengnya berseri-seri langsung mirip kabut asap.

" Bang kita jadinya beli apaan?' tanya Jhope sambil terus milih makanan di depannya.

" Au ah serah lo nyet." balas Jin singkat tapi ngejlep.

" Edah Bang lo manggil gue monyet, ditanyain serius juga."

" Ambil aja semua udah ."

" Seriusan nih, duitnya mana. Bukannya kita lagi ngirit ya." kata Jhope sambil buka tangan kanannya minta uang ke emaknya. Jin ngeluarin dompet di saku, ambil beberapa lembar duit lalu di berikan ke Jhope.

" Yaudah ambil aja yang lo suka jangan lupa pesenan Yoongi, gue mau nyusul mereka dulu." kata Jin sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pasar.

" Lah Bang tungguin dulu entar kalau kurang gimana?"

" Belanja apaan sih lo , masak segitu kurang ." kata Jin rada kesel juga.

" Edah Bang gak usah ngamuk, tuh bang ada Pink Store." kata Jhope sambil nunjuk toko favorit Jin, " Gak pengen coba lihat kesana Bang, biasanya dia jualan ganci Mario lo"

Mario?

Batin Jin , jangan heran Jin emang penggila Mario Bros .Biasanya dia bakalan jingkrak jingkrak kalau denger nama Mario. Tapi karena berhubung dia lagi gak enak hati jadinya ya males.

" Gak mood gue, udah ya entar telfon aja kalau ada masalah." Jin langsung berlari ninggalin Jhope yang terbengong bengong ngeliat kelakuan hyungnya. Jhope hanya heran tidak biasanya Hyungnya itu tidak tertarik dengan Mario.

Jin berlari menyusuri pasar yang ramai. Mencari 2 sosok orang yang dikenalinya sangat sulit sekarang. Tapi Jin yakin kalau Yoongi ma Jimin jalan arah sini tadi. Dia masih sibuk melihat sekitar sambil tangannya terus memencet nomor di ponselnya. Jin berusaha menghubungi nomor Yoongi namun sialnya sinyal Hpnya low.

 _Damn, sinyal mati gak aturan banget._ Ini nih kalau beli kuota murah operator PHP doang.

" Ah kemana sih mereka ,cepet banget ngilang ya." Kata Jin kesal.

Mata Jin terhenti tepat di sebuah toko Pernak pernik. Disana dia Melihat Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berpelukan . Ya berpelukan saudara-saudara bisa bayangkan perasaan Jin sekarang.  
Remuk? Tentu  
Siapa hatinya yang gak remuk ngeliat gebetan pelukan ma rival .  
Pengen Nangis?  
Pengen sih tapi Jin juga tau diri. Masak cowok nangis dipasar kan gak Etis banget, entar dikira anak ilang lagi.

Jin berusaha menahan diri dan hendak memanggil keduanya. Jin berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya kaku , melihat keduanya berpelukan belum cukup merusak harapannya. Jin terdiam seketika, mulutnya terkunci.

" Kalau gini gue pengen Roommate Sama Lo aja deh Min. "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Apa ini... gue gak tau ini seru apa gak, gak jago bikin ff, ff pertama di fandom ini semoga suka. Gue dedisikan buat pecinta YoonJin. Kalau berkenan vote tinggalkan komentar ya bila perlu kritik dan sarannya. Thank you guys

 ** _NB : sebenarnya ini ada pictnya kalau kalian suka , jangan lupa baca di wattpad sugaryeol17. soalnya bakalan aku post pertama disana ._**


	2. two

**\- Seok Jin POV -**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kalau gini gue pengen Roommate sama lo aja deh Min."

JEDARRRRRRRRRR!

Bagai petir di siang bolong, ucapan Yoongi barusan berhasil mematahkan hati seorang Kim Seok Jin alias hati gue. Kampret bener nih bocah udah main pelukan didepan umum pakai ngomong kayak gitu, dikira hati gue sekeras batu apa. Harusnya lo tau Yoon hati gue ini kayak hello kitty, nyesek banget sumpah. Omongannya barusan pedes banget ngalahin harga cabe yang lagi naik daun. Meskipun gak di ucapin langsung ke gue tapi itu cukuplah bikin gue pengen nangis bombai. Buktinya sekarang mata gue udah mulai berkaca-kaca. Apalagi gue sembunyi di deket penjual bawang merah lagi, tambah pedes kan ini mata. Gue syok banget , gak nyangka ternyata selama ini Yoongi gak suka sekamar sama gue.

Jadi selama ini dia terpaksa.

Andai saja ada kamera tersembunyi disini, mungkin gue lebih milih lambaikan tangan ke kamera detik ini juga. #lokira uka-uka

Emak Jin beneran gak kuat.

Nyesek sekali ini hati gue bakalan rapuh serapuh kertas kecelup air.

Gue gak mau lama-lama ngeratapi nasib, gue segera pergi ngejauh dari mereka berdua. Lama-lama mata gue bisa merah gue colok sendiri.

Ditengah pasar gue berpapasan sama Hoseok. Sepertinya dia udah selesei belanja makanan pesenan gue tadi. Buktinya udah bertengger 2 kantong kresek gede ditangannya. Gue jalan ngedekat ke arah Hoseok dengan tampang gak usah ditanya , wajah gue bener -bener mirip orang gak punya nafsu hidup. Lemes serasa mau pingsan tapi gue nahan mengingat gue belum nemu pulau kapuk kesayangan gue.

" Bang ketemu gak?" tanya Hoseok ke gue, Karena gue lagi badmood gue jadi males buat nanggepin. Gue diem aja deh hemat tenaga. Gue lihat Hoseok rada aneh ngeliat tampang gue, mungkin kegantengan gue rada turun gara-gara muka gue kusut banget. Mau gimana lagi entar kalau udah baikan gue coba pergi facial ke salon Jeng Hechul deh. Salon langganan gue sama Kooki, mana harganya murah pelayanannya memuaskan. Banyak cowok manisnya lagi disana lumayan buat cuci mata kalau bosen nungguin. #edahmalahpromosinyebutbang

" Oi bang malah diem." kata Hoseok lagi , dari nadanya dia agak gak sabaran banget.

" Jimin sama Bang Yoongi ketemu gak?"

" Seok.." panggil gue dengan nada yang amat lirih.

" Ya Bang."

" Lo pulang bertiga aja deh, gue masih ada urusan." jawab gue makin lemes ,lemes disini bukan karena gue nahan laper apalagi nahan boker tapi serius gue bener -bener shock. Lo gak lihat apa wajah gue udah pucat banget sekarang. Gue bingung mau ngomong apa, diajakin ribut paling gue juga bakalan pasrah.

" Lo emangnya mau kemana Bang, kan bisa sekalian nanti kita ikut."

Gue cuma bisa senyum kecut. Andai aja lo tau Seok apa yang gue rasa lo pasti pengen meluk gue sekarang, tapi sayang bau Lo acem gue jadi males.

" Gak usah Seok gue pengen sendirian aja." Kata gue sambil nyerahin kunci mobil ke tangan Hoseok kemudian berlalu pergi ninggalin dia yang lagi bengong.

Gue akhirnya keluar dari pasar juga, rasanya di dalam sana panas ditambah hati gue ikutan panas berasa di sauna berjalan kan kalau kayak gitu. Gimana gak bikin gue mau pingsan coba. Gue rasa gue perlu ke klinik tongseng deh nyari wangsit buat bikin hati gue rada ademan dikitlah. Gue jalan ngelewatin pangkalan ojek pasar Army. Jalanan disini lagi ramai banget, ya iyalah kalau sepi kuburan kali. Gue berhenti sejenak di depan warung. Bau ikan asin tercium bikin perut gue laper lagi. Kok sempet-sempetnya perut gue lapar di kondisi darurat kayak gini.

" Kalau gini gue pengen Roommate sama lo aja deh Min."

Eh busyet itu kata-kata gak bisa apa ilang dari pikiran gue. Iya gue tahu kok gue bukan siapa-siapa lo dan lo Min Yoon Gi selama ini pasti terpaksa kan tidur sama gue. Lagak Lo aja Perhatian sama gue, selama ini di belakang gue pasti Lo dendam banget kan. Ngaku Lo Yoon." Gue natap pohon di depan gue dengan perasaan esmosi. Bahkan gue gak peduli orang-orang natap gue geli. antara geli atau kasihan ganteng -ganteng sinting.

Ok gue ngerti sekarang Fix gue makin sinting mikirinnya. Apa perlu gue ceburin diri ke laut biar gak makin gila.

" Hik!"

Lo tega amat sama gue Yoon. Padahal gue dah korbanin bantal gue buat Lo ilerin tiap hari. Lo sering nyolongin sempak Kooki gue juga yang bantuin, Lo kalau tiap malem gak bisa tidur gue juga yang turun tangan buat tepokin pantat lo. Kok bisa-bisanya Lo PHP-in gue kayak gini. Sakit Yoon caramu sadis banget.

Gue usep air mata sama ingus gue pakai kaos sambil terus jalan berlawanan dari arah gue pulang. Gue bener-bener butuh nenangin diri sekarang. Gue gak ngerti lagi kok bisa cinta itu sesakit gini, perasaan lihat orang lain gak gini-gini amat.

Menurut film Disney yang sering gue tonton di dorm kebanyakan cerita cinta berakhir bahagia. Tapi kenapa cerita gue busuk amat kayak gini. Apa salah hayati sebenarnya. Gue kurang doa apa kurang amal , padahal gue anak baik ,sayang banget sama emak gue tapi kenapa tuhan ngasih cobaan berat gini.

" Kenapa? Takdir gue kejem!"

.

.

* * *

.

 **Min Yoongi POV**

.

Hari ini cuacanya panas banget ,gue ngerasa gerah pakai wig cewek kayak gini. Sat ini rambut gue gatal gila berasa belum keramas setahun. Pengen gue lepas sebenarnya tapi entar kalau ketahuan orang malah jadi masalah lagi. Lagian mereka tai banget nyuruh gue dandan kayak cewek begini. Kegarangan gue bisa ilang kalau kayak gini. Malu bangke mana tadi di jalan ada tua bangka godain gue. Pengen banget gue tebas itu leher pas nyolek pantat gue tadi. Selamat aja itu orang, lain kali ketemu awas aja.

" Tahan Min Yoongi Lo pasti kuat man. " Gue coba ngeyakinin diri sendiri. Padahal emosi udah gerayangi tangan gue.

" Kenapa Bang? Gerah ya ." Tanya Jimin ke gue, gue langsung ngangguk.

" Panas banget disini, cepetan deh Min gak kuat gue." Jimin nyuruh gue sabar tapi gue udah terlanjur kalap.

" Bentar lagi bang." Kata Jimin sambil ngusap punggung gue .

Jujur aja gue sebenernya males ke pasar, selain ramai bikin gue keluar keringat kayak gini. Bau asem dimana-mana bikin gue mual pengen muntah. Gue benci suasana ramai kayak gini mendingan gue habisin waktu buat molor dikasur sambil meluk Kumamon tercinta. Lagian semaleman gue udah begadang bikin lirik mana sialnya dapat jatah ke pasar pagi-pagi. Mata gue udah sipit tambah tenggelam ini.

Bangke banget! mana tadi pagi kepala gue habis kejedot kulkas gara-gara Taehyung gak sengaja nyenggol gue pas nyari es batu. Gak benjol sih cuma ademnya itu Lo bikin sir sir bulu ketiak gue,dingin banget coy.

Ngomong -ngomong dari tadi gue mau beli sempak kenapa jadi lupa ya. Untung dari tadi di ingetin sama Kooki. Gila itu anak perkara sempak aja ngeline gue dari subuh sampai gue sampai di pasar. Takut banget kalau gue lupa beliin. Ini gara-gara gue ketahuan sering nyolongin sempaknya ampek bolong tengah mirip donat. Kalau inget gue pengen ketawa sendiri, mana habis itu ngadu ke Jin Hyung. Untung Jin Hyung orangnya baik sering belain gue. Ya iyalah secara dia itu Roommate gue. Gue bangga punya Roommate kayak dia. Secara dia perhatian, rajin bersih-bersih ,nyuci baju pinter juga, yang paling penting jago masak. Lagian kamar kita berdua kan paling adem itu yang bikin gue betah sama dia.

Tapi hari ini Jin Hyung aneh banget. Perasaan gue aja atau dia lagi sensitif hari ini. Dari tadi gue lihat bawaannya pengen ngamuk aja.

Dia PMS juga gak mungkin secara dia batangan begitu. Tapi lucu juga bayangin dia PMS terus kalau beli popok di minimarket bilangnya gimana ya.

" Hahaha." Kayaknya entar gue tanyain deh siapa tau dia butuh temen curhat.

" Bang Yoon malah ketawa sendiri, ini kayaknya udah semua deh belanjanya." Kata Jimin .

" Oh , udah Lo periksa semua ya Min." Tanya gue sambil bantu ngecekin barang, " Entar kalau ada yang kelupaan Jin Hyung ngomel -ngomel lagi Lo."

" Udah kok bang, udah Jimin periksa semua, pokoknya bereslah."

" Bagus deh, yuk cabut." Ajak gue sembari bantu nenteng kantong belanjaan.

Gue sama Jimin keluar dari pasar, Gue lihat Hobi udah nungguin di dalem mobil. Gue buru-buru masuk mobil terus nutup pintu mobil sedikit kasar.

BRAk!

" Panas banget di dalam, butuh Aqua gue. AC tolong kencengin Hob " perintah gue sambil kibas-kibasin tangan.

" Sama Bang." Balas Hobi.

" Lo Bang Jin mana?"

Gue kaget denger ucapan Jimin , langsung gue arahin mata gue ke sekeliling mobil. Bener kata Jimin Jin Hyung gak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

" Jin Hyung mana?" Ganti gue tanya ke Hobi.

" Tau pulang duluan ada acara katanya." Jawabnya singkat.

" Acara apaan?" Tanya Jimin makin penasaran.

Gue cuma diem dengerin.

" Ya mana gue tau dong Min, Bang Jin gak jawab pas gue tanya mana mukanya lesu amat tadi."

Gue lebarin mata ,

" Lesu gimana maksud Lo?." Tanya gue penuh selidik.

" Ya gitu deh Bang, mungkin lagi ada masalah kali dia, tadi Hobi lihat wajahnya lemes banget."

" Bang Jin sakit ya?tapi tadi pas berangkat kan semangat bener. Jimin nyesel ngejahilin dia tadi."

" Hn, mungkin aja Min."

Hobi langsung nyalain mobil ,Jimin sibuk ngemil serabi, sedangkan gue sibuk ngelamun diperjalanan pulang. Banyak yang gue fikirin,mungkin kalau yang lain gue agak masa bodoh tapi ini perkara Roommate gue,tentu gue jadi khawatir. Gue nyoba buat hubungin nomornya namun tidak tersambung bahkan panggilannya teralihkan.

Semoga Lo baik-baik aja Hyung.

.

* * *

.

.

Kira-kira 20 menit kami akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Gue bergegas turun dan disambut Kooki dengan senyuman mengembang.

" Bang pesenanku ?" Tanya Kooki padaku sambil ngulurin tangan kanannya.

" Iya udah bawel banget, bantuin bawa ini." Kata gue sambil nyerahin 1 kantong kresek ke tangan Kooki.

" Siap komandan." Kata Kooki hormat.

" Lo tadi berangkat berempat pulang-pulang bertiga, Bang Jin kemana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil sibuk berselfi.

" Ada acara katanya." Jawab Jimin.

" Siang siang udah narsis aja Lo Tae." Kata Hobi sambil naruh barang di meja makan.

" Biasa HP baru bang. " Balas Taehyung sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

" Gaya Lo abis nyolong darimana Lo." Kata gue sambil bercanda, Taehyung merengut.

" Beli sendiri lah."

" Nyicil berapa kali Lo. " Gue senyum menggoda. Maklum Taehyung hobby ngutang di dorm siapa tau aja dia kehabisan ide buat malak bapaknya.

" Sembarangan cash plus Lunas, Taehyung gitu Lo " katanya sok dimanyunin bibirnya pengen gue tarik aja tuh bibir biar dower sekalian.

Gue langsung nglempar tubuh ke sofa buat tiduran.

" Capek gue Tae,ambilin minum dong." Titah gue bak kanjeng ratu solo Diningrat.

" Ogah lagi pw." Kata Taehyung.

" Pw apaan?" Tanya gue.

" Posisi wenak." Taehyung senyum evil sambil matanya ngelirik Kooki yang lagi jongkok mamerin pantat bahenolnya.

Bangsat!

" Dasar otak mesum Lo." Bisik gue ke Taehyung yang masih sibuk fotoin bottomnya si Kooki. Gue nepuk jidat gue ngelihatin kelakuannya.

" Oi Kook, Jin Hyung udah balik belum?"

Kooki langsung noleh ke gue, Taehyung rada merengut aktivitasnya gue ganggu.

" Dari tadi Kooki di kamar ,kayaknya gak keliatan bang." Kata Kooki sambil sibuk ngerapiin belanjaan.

" Belum balik Bang, makanya dari tadi gue tanya kenapa berangkat berempat pulang bertiga,bolot deh." Kata Taehyung gemas.

" Ngomong gitu lagi gue tabok bibir lo pakai Bakiak." Ancam gue bikin Taehyung merinding.

" Busyet dah Bang, ampun jangan hari ini deh punggung gue abis di injek babi pink tadi masih memar, masak ditambah bibir gue mau Lo tabok sih, mau jadi apa gue entar." Protes Taehyung .

" Babi Pink?" Kata gue, Kooki, Hobi, Jimin hampir bersamaan.

" Bang Jin woi dih lelet semua ya gitu aja kagak ngerti-ngerti."

" Wah Lo ngatain Bang Jin gue aduin Lo." Kata Jimin

" Aduin aja biar gak dikasih jatah makan ,yes!." Kata Kooki semangat.

" Lo kok gitu sama mas boy, entar kalau mas boy kelaparan gimana hayo, Jahat kamu dek sama mas." Kata Taehyung dengan tampang di buat melas. Gue siap-siap ambil bantal lalu sekuat tenaga gue lemparin ke mukanya Taehyung.

BUG!

" Waduh!" Teriak Taehyung.

Mantap,Pas sasaran.

" hahaha Syukurin." Kata Kooki sambil ngakak nunjuk muka Taehyung.

" Geli gue liat muka Lo, udah Sono Lo dasar korban sinetron." Celoteh gue.

" Sakit Bang." Kata Taehyung sambil ngusep hidungnya.

" Kalau efeknya bikin Lo tambah sedeng, gue bakar itu tivi biar Lo gak nonton lagi sinetron gak mutu." Ancam gue lagi.

" Jangan entar gue gak bisa liatin kecengan gue dong bang." Taehyung ngerengek.

" Siapa?" Tanya Hobi.

Gue agak tertarik pengen tau juga.

" Itu Lo Aliando ,imut Bray."

" Bangke! " Pekik gue.

" Oh gitu mas , kamu duain adik Ok kita putus." Kata Kooki langsung berdiri ninggalin ruang tamu langsung masuk kamar .

Anjir!

" Tunggu Kook tadi gue bercanda kok, suer deh."

Kooki noleh lagi natap Taehyung,

" Aku benci kamu Mas Bram."

BRAK!

Bangke apalagi ini!

" Gak ikutan gue " kata Hobi .

" Pura-pura gak liat gue." Kata Jimin

Gue pasang headset ,lalu rebahan di sofa dan pura-pura tidur.

" Zzzzzzzzz "

" Oi kalian semua jahat! Bantuin gue napa. Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung sambil ngesot-ngesot di lantai.

Min Yoongi pov end

.

.

* * *

.

 **Author POV**

Jin berjalan menyusuri jalanan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Entah pikirannya kemana sekarang sampai dia berhenti di sebuah pantai lumayan jauh dari pasar Army. Jin duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, matanya menerawang pemandangan laut didepannya dengan wajah sedih. Ya iyalah masak dia jingkrak jingkrak abis lihat gebetan pelukan sama rivalnya. Hampir 1 jam dia duduk merenung dalam diam.

" Yoongi Lo jahat banget! " Teriak Jin tanpa peduli sekitar. Suaranya serak gimana gitu.

" Lima tahun Yoon! Lima tahun Lo gak lihat pengorbanan gue! Gue ini ganteng Lo Yoon, ya gak sih!." Teriaknya lagi bikin pengunjung lain keselek dengarnya.

Jin cuek gak peduli orang-orang ngeliat dia aneh. Tangan Jin mengepal keras .

" Tapi kenapa Lo nolak gue malah milih si chimin yang anunya mungil ."

" Gue baik Budiman kayak gini Lo tolak, bakalan nyesel Lo ."

Jin berdiri sambil matanya menatap tajam laut didepannya.

" Ok kalau mau lo gitu mulai sekarang gue bakalan move on dari Lo!" Teriaknya sambil berusaha menata hati.

Jin kemudian berjalan menjauh dari pantai dan berusaha untuk tegar. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

" Gue pasti bisa." Ucapnya mantap.

* * *

Jin memutuskan jalan pulang, diperjalanan dia terus saja mengumpat karena dengan bodohnya dia ngasih semua duitnya buat Namjoon. Mana ATM jauh banget, mau naik angkot juga bayarnya pakai apa coba kalau boleh pakai daun Jin pasti memilih buat keliling dunia.

Tin Tin

Jin berusaha mengabaikan suara klakson dibelakangnya. Dia terus berjalan masih sedikit lesu.

Tin Tin Tin

" Lewat aja." Kata Jin sambil tangannya mengkode pengendara dibelakangnya untuk segera mendahuluinya. Jin menyuruh tanpa menolehkan badannya. Dia benar-benar sedang malas meladeni orang sekarang. Namun si pengendara sepertinya tidak terima dan mengklakson lebih kencang.

Tin tin tin tin tin

Jin jadi geregetan mendengar klakson yang amat nyaring itu menusuk telinganya.

" Berisik! Lo kan bisa langsung nyalip aja kam-" Jin langsung menoleh dan mau memaki pemilik mobil di depannya ini namun dia mengurungkan diri.

Eh!

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Jin

Sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Yo Bang." Sapanya ramah, Jin terlihat senang melihat pria berkaos hitam didepannya.

" NamJoon." Panggil Jin sambil berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Mau bareng bang." Kata NamJoon disambut pelukan hangat dari Jin. Jin sampai lupa kalau barusan dia habis patah hati.

" Kangen Joon." Kata Jin membuat Namjoon mengerutkan dahi bingung.

" Tadi pagi perasaan kita ketemu deh bang. Emang sesuatu banget ya gue ini haha." Kata NamJoon langsung dihadiahi pukulan dilengannya.

" Yaudah masuk bang, Lo gak pengen kaki panjang Lo sakit gara-gara jalan kan."

" Ini udah sakit kok." Jawab Jin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Habis darimana bang?" Tanya Namjoon begitu keduanya masuk kedalam mobil.

" Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya singkat sambil menatap jalanan.

" Wah habis main pasti, kalian gak ngajakin gue."

" Siapa suruh pagi-pagi Lo udah ngilang, harusnya gue yang tanya Lo abis darimana sih rapi bener."

" I-itu."

NamJoon menggaruk lehernya,bingung mau kasih alasan apaan pada Jin.

" Kencan sama siapa Lo." Tanya Jin agak kesel nadanya.

" Waduh bang Lo tanya apa ngintrogasi jangan bilang cemburu."

" Ngapain gue cemburu sama Lo dih." Jin membuang muka .

NamJoon agak kecewa padahal kalau Jin cemburu dia malah seneng banget.

" Iya iya tadi gue ada acara reuni SMA bang. "

" Pagi banget busyet. Gak percaya gue." Jin natap penuh selidik. NamJoon kesel daritadi ngomong gak pernah dipercaya.

" Yawdah habis kencan gue sama Miyabi." Jawab Namjoon asal.

" Anjir Lo nonton bokep aja ampek dandan kayak gini ,ngacau banget Lo hahahaha."

Jin tertawa ngakak sampai nangis.

" Nah gitu dong bang ketawa daritadi gue liatin kok cemberut aja." Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum nunjukin lesung pipinya.

" Keliatan banget ya." Kata Jin sambil menyentuh pipinya.

" Gue tau aja sih bang ,lagian Lo kan mudah ketebak." Kata NamJoon sambil menarik pipi Jin gemas.

" Ya ampun Lo peka banget beda banget sama dia."

" Dia?"

" Ah gak Joon lupain aja. Ngomong-ngomong Lo udah makan?" Tanya Jin kepada Namjoon .

" Udah sih tapi tadi , sekarang belom. Lo ngode gue kan bang buat traktir Lo makan."

" Kok Lo tahu aja sih Joon. Modus gue gagal dong."

" Yaudah kita makan di tempat biasa ya." Usulnya cukup menarik perhatian Jin.

" Setuju."

Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil, tidak lupa memasang sabuk pengaman.

Mobil Namjoon melaju dengan kecepatan penuh . Membuat Jin bergidik karena dia melupakan satu hal.

" Sejak kapan Lo bisa nyetir! NamJoon turunin gue!" Teriak Jin alay. Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur Namjoon tidak mau menghentikan mobilnya malah menambah kecepatan. Jin memegang sabuk pengaman dengan kencang sambil mulutnya komat Kamit. NamJoon disebelahnya cuma bisa ketawa.

.

* * *

Udah jam setengah 8 Jin belum pulang ngebuat Yoongi kepikiran. Daritadi Yoongi mondar mandir di teras buat nungguin Jin tapi daritadi yang ditunggu gak nongol nongol. Mana udara di luar dingin banget lagi jaket Yoongi sampek tembus gini. Lagian gak biasanya Jin jam segini masih keluyuran apalagi gak ngomong sama Yoongi. Bikin khawatir Yoongi setengah mati. Mana Yoongi belum makan ,secara yang masakin gak ada. Nyuruh anak -anak lain palingan juga cuma bisa bikin Yoongi mie instan sama telur ceplok. Kurang gizi banget Yoongi jadi malas. Mau delivery juga dia mau nungguin Jin pulang aja biar sekalian makan bareng.

" Bang Lo ngapain disitu?" Tanya Jimin pas mau nutup pintu depan.

" Nunggu Jin Hyung." Jawab Yoongi sekenanya sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

" Yaelah bang nanti juga bakalan pulang sendiri kalau laper."

" Dia bukan Lo goblok, udah masuk sana."

" Gak ah ,Jimin temenin ya."

Jimin berdiri disebelah Yoongi sambil meliriknya sekilas. Jimin masukin tangannya kedalam saku soalnya cuaca emang dingin banget di luar.

" Dingin di sini ,udah masuk nanti Lo masuk angin lagi Min."

" Alah sok kuat banget padahal Lo sendiri juga kedinginan bang. " Kata Jimin terus ngusap hidung Yoongi pelan.

Bangke kaget gue . Batin Yoongi.

Yoongi melotot natap Jimin.

" Hidung Lo merah bang, udah tungguin aja di dalam."

Belum sempat Yoongi balas ,Jimin ngalungin syalnya buat Yoongi. Dan tepat itu pula mobil Namjoon memasuki garasi. Yoongi lihat Namjoon sama Jin Hyung keluar dari mobil bersama. Mata Yoongi membulat agak kesel. Secara daritadi dia itu udah nungguin Jin udah kayak orang sinting,yang ditunggu malah lagi seneng -seneng diluar. Nyesel dia sempet khawatir tadi .

" Waduh baru ditinggal udah mesra banget ya berdua." Goda Namjoon sembarangan gak peduli seseorang disebelahnya nampak kesal. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Siapa yang mesra-mesraan orang kita lagi nunggu bang-." Ucapan Jimin terhenti saat dia merasa kaki Yoongi menginjak kakinya tanpa permisi.

Dug!

Jimin menahan teriakannya, Jimin langsung noleh ke Yoongi sambil nahan sakit dikakinya.

" Nunggu siapa? " Tanya Namjoon balik.

" Gak ada ." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

" Oh ceritanya curi-curi kesempatan berdua nih." Ejek Namjoon lagi kali ini Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

" Abang tukang bakso iya mari mari sini chimin mau beli ." Tiba-tiba Jimin nyanyi kagak jelas bikin Namjoon ketawa, Jin natap ketiganya tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Yoongi mengerutkan dahi.

" Bisa aja Lo min, udah tunggu aja di dalem bisa beku Lo nunggu diluar malam-malam."

NamJoon berlalu masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Jin dibelakangnya. Pas berpapasan dengan Yoongi jin sama sekali gak noleh bahkan nyapa juga gak.

Yoongi ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Jin. Dia cuma diem tanpa ngomong apapun dan Yoongi yakin barusan dia ngerasa dicuekin.

.

.

* * *

-TBC -

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya ke publish deh daripada lama-lama ngedraft. Ini pendek ya sorry banget. ngomong-ngomong bikinnya udah lama jadi jaman mas Bram masih tenar di tivi haha . Receh banget gak sih gua aja yang nulis juga gak paham. Moga menghibur dan jangan lupa follow,vote dan tinggalkan komentar kalian. Oh ya rencananya beberapa cerita mau aku private makanya jangan lupa follow ya guys. Update pertama di wattpad ya.


End file.
